DE 10 2011 054 344 A1 discloses a driver assistance system, which provides a combined braking and directional control maneuver in order to avoid collisions.
It may well be the case that in a dangerous situation such a driver assistance system is able find a suitable evasion route more quickly and more safely than a human driver. During fully automated driving, taking that route may be the best option even if it involves sharper braking and directional changes than a driver would otherwise be ready or able to execute. During manual driving, however, it may be problematic if, in a critical situation, the driver assistance system takes control of the vehicle and performs a maneuver which the driver had not intended. A partial taking of control in which the driver and the driver assistance system simultaneously influence the direction and/or speed of the vehicle thus potentially hindering one another is even less expedient.